1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus configured to process image data obtained by scanning an image of a document.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique by which a document such as a ledger sheet is scanned by a scanner and a figure or a date included in the document is extracted. According to this technique, data extracted from a plurality of ledger sheets can be easily used in data processing such as tallying.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-145611 discusses a technique that identifies a region and content of a document to be processed. According to this technique, after a user manually writes processing instruction information including a region and content to be processed on a sheet of a document to be processed, the region and the content to be processed are scanned by a scanner and identified. Then, by using the generated processing instruction sheet, information which is added to the region of the document to be checked is extracted.
In offices where a large number of documents having the same form are processed, operators check documents according to visual inspection of whether a seal is affixed on a predetermined region and a different region is blank so as to determine and use it as an official document.
The technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-145611, however, only extracts information in a designated region and thus checking, as described above, is not easily performed.